Aiyaa Four Thousand Years
by epictomboy101
Summary: The story of China and Japan. There WILL be OC's (Tokyo and Beijing), but bear with me, kay? Rated T for gore in later chappies . 'Where am I...' A small boy was lost in the bamboo forest. He had no idea how he had gotten there, or how to get out. 'Sister...' The boy looked around, trying to find his sister. She wasn't there. He sat down, face void of all emotions. 'I'm lost...'
1. Chapter 1: Lost

**A/N**

**Oh, hello there! This is my first story of Hetalia, and it's gonna be about China and Japan~ I originally wrote this to practice my third person writing, so forgive me if it's not up to your expectations... Oh yeah, and I'm gonna be using two OC's, Tokyo and Beijing. They belong to me, Hetalia does not!**

A gentle wind blew, creating ripples on the small, clear pond. Sakura blossoms danced, and tree branches swayed. The atmosphere was perfect to sit on the porch, relax and drink tea. Exactly what China was doing. He always favoured spring to all the other seasons, as it calmed him, and relieved him of political stress. Being a nation isn't easy. Today however, the breeze made him quite restless. Like he was forgetting something important, but what? China sighed and stood up. _Perhaps I should go for a walk_. He thought to himself. Returning inside to set down his tea and change, he mentally listed out the things he would usually do on mornings like this. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary. Sighing again, he began to change into his regular clothes. A red qi pao, golden sash...

* * *

_'Where am I?' A small boy was lost in the bamboo forest. He had no idea how he had gotten there, or how to get out. 'Sister?' The boy looked around, trying to find his sister. She __wasn't there. He sat down, face void of all emotions. 'I'm lost...'_

* * *

China was strolling through the small park, watching kids play and gazing at the colourful kites in the sky. Some elders would politely nod to him as he passed. He was definitely feeling better, but not quite like himself yet... Suddenly, he stopped at the edge of the bamboo forest. He could hear something, much like a child crying. Curiosity got the better of him, and he wandered in. Following the soft whimpers, he eventually came to a clearing, where a little boy sat on the ground, crying softly. ''Aiyaa! Are you alright?'' China asked, kneeling down. The boy looked up at him, and said nothing. ''Are you lost aru?'' The boy nodded slowly. ''What is your name, aru?'' He sniffled softly before replying. ''Japan...'' A smile suddenly lit up China's face. ''You are a nation, like me aru. However, even nation's have names.'' The boy just shook his head. ''I don't.'' He replied simply. China frowned. ''Would you like to come with me aru? Nation's do not have families, and a young boy like you needs a home, aru.'' Japan seemed to consider the offer, then nodded. China smiled, then easily lifted him up. ''Ah yes, you do not have a name yet, do you? How about... Kiku? Kiku Honda?'' For the first time, a genuine smile made it's way across Japan's face. ''Kiku...'' He murmured.

**A/N**

**This was supposed to be a one-shot, but I'll continue just for the sake of it... Review please? (Tokyo will be coming next chapter~)**


	2. Chapter 2: Friend

''Kiku?''

Kiku looked up from the homework he had been doing. ''What is it, China-san?'' It had been nearly six months since China had found him in the bamboo forest. Six months since he had received his name. Kiku was now enrolled in third grade, and was turning nine shortly. ''Guess what?'' China asked, grinning from ear to ear. Kiku cocked his head, not really sure what to expect. ''What?''

''Cousin Beijing is coming to live with us, aru!''

He frowned slightly, confused. ''Beijing?'' China headed toward the kitchen, brewing some tea. ''Yes! He is still quite young, actually. The new capital city, aru! About the same age as you. I think you two will get along very well, aru!'' He exclaimed excitedly. Kiku thought of the idea of having a friend for once. Sure, there was Alfred and his brother Arthur, but they only played with him at recess in school. Francis was too... 'odd', and Ivan was too suspicious. He and Canada clicked together quite well (because they were both quiet), but Canada was a bit sensitive. He wondered what this 'Beijing' would be like.

Meanwhile, China was busying himself, preparing diner. ''Nee, China-san? You said that all nation's still have names. Is it the same for cities?'' Kiku asked. ''Hmm?'' China looked up from his cooking, tossing the rice a few more times. ''Yes, though Beijing never really told me his... That or I forgot, aru. This one does not have the best memory.'' Kiku nodded, and returned his focus back to his homework.

**Two days later...**

_Knock. Knock._

Someone was at the door. Kiku hurried downstairs to answer it. When he opened the it, he found himself face to face with a boy his age. The boy had rather messy, short black hair and wore a simple green qi pao. He looked rather startled to see Kiku there. ''Um... Hello. Are you Beijing?'' Kiku asked uncertainly. When he heard his name, Beijing broke into a wide smile. ''Yes! And you must be Japan!'' He said cheerily. Kiku returned the smile. ''China-san has gone to the market to buy some things. Come in?''

Beijing was relatively... care-free, to say in the least. He would sit down on the floor, then suggest some sort of idea for a game they should play. Or nag Kiku to do something else other than homework. Which really bothered him. After re-reading the same line four times already, Kiku finally dicided to ditch homework altogether. He could always do it sometime later... As long as he could get Beijing to just be quiet.

He soon discovered that Beijing was rather like a personality clone of Alfred.

And that he was very annoying.

And very weird, in a way.

But they got along fairly well. However, Kiku couldn't help but notice that Beijing had a knack for trouble.

1.)He nearly smashed the flower pot in the hall when they were playing tag.

2.)He almost spilt his tea all over the carpet.

3.)He tripped and fell down the stairs.

Wait, what?

''Beijing! Are you alright?'' Kiku hurried down the stairs to the bottom, where Beijing sat, rubbing the back of his head. ''Owww...'' Kiku sighed. ''Are you alright?'' He repeated. ''Er, yeah, I'm fine. Just hurts a bit, that's all.'' He replied, laughing a little. Kiku helped him up. ''Are you usually this clumsy?'' He asked, hoping he didn't sound too rude. ''No, but stairs hate me.'' Beijing replied, scowling. Kiku couldn't help but smile at his sense of humour. Just then, there was a knock at the door. ''Oh, China-san must be back...''

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ (insert cool page break here)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_''Excuse me, have you seen my brother?'' I small girl asked a passerby. The man shook his head. ''Where is he?'' She mumbled quietly to herself. ''He can't fend for himself... It's always been me who protected him...'' The girl let out a small sigh. ''To think a city would defend a nation...'' _


End file.
